


The Cashier

by Dragon_Lord



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Lord/pseuds/Dragon_Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Will that be all, sir?" Her voice has a sweet, melodious ring to it and as Abed looks up, he realizes for the first time that the woman bagging his toilet paper is very pretty.' Just a fluffy little Abed/Annie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cashier

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote after I went to the store one time and my cashier was real cute. Abed/Annie one-shot. None of the other characters actually make an appearance, but Troy and Magnitude are both mentioned. Enjoy, and please review when you're done!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Community or Inspector Spacetime (and all my IST info comes from the IST wikia and knowledge of Doctor Who).

The first time that Abed sees her, he's only rushing in for some toilet paper. Troy is waiting in the bathroom back at the apartment, possibly crying, so he has to be quick. He doesn't pay much attention to her at first, until she speaks.

"Will that be all, sir?"

Her voice has a sweet, melodious ring to it and as he looks up, he realizes for the first time that the woman bagging his toilet paper is very pretty. Beautiful, even. "Annie," her nametag reads. She smiles at him politely and waits for his answer, brown eyes bright. He has an unexplainable urge to talk to her, ask for her full name, her hopes and dreams and why such a beautiful girl like her is earning money by bagging groceries instead of modeling? But all he says is:

"Yes, that's all."

She taps some numbers into the cash register and tells him his total. Takes his money, hands him his toilet paper, and thanks him for shopping there. He wants to say something, anything, but is struck dumb and merely nods as he walks out of the store.

A large part of him wants to turn around, go back and ask to start again. He wants to impress her and know her. But then he remembers his best friend/roommate still waiting in the bathroom and reluctantly leaves.

(Troy later says that he hadn't been crying but Abed can tell it's a lie.)

The next time Abed sees Annie, a week later, he doesn't especially NEED the chips and dip that he's buying for his and Troy's Inspector Spacetime 50th anniversary viewing party. After all, Magnitude had promised to bring his own. But, better safe than sorry, right?

There she is, at the same register, smiling kindly as she helps an elderly woman check out. There are two other people in her line and several registers open, but Abed feels himself drawn to her once again and stands in line for about 3 minutes longer than necessary. She smiles at him and he thinks that she might recognize him from last time. His breath catches slightly when, while scanning his three bags of chips and two containers of dip, she talks.

"Big party tonight?"

Abed freezes. He hasn't anticipated light conversation. It's one of his weak points. He swallows and responds in what he hopes is a normal and casual way (he can't always tell).

"The 50th anniversary episode of Inspector Spacetime is airing in an hour and 26 minutes. My roommate and I will be watching with a few friends. There aren't many fans of the show here in America. So yes, it's big in importance, but not necessarily in size."

Annie looks surprised at the length of his answer and Abed nervously wonders if she's internally written him off as a freak, like so many others have. But then she gives that polite smile again.

"I've never heard of Inspector Spacetime. What's it about?"

Oh, dear. She obviously thinks this is a simple question requiring a simple explanation. But it's too late. The die has been cast. Abed begins regurgitating the same answer he's given every other person that has asked him the question.

"It's a British sci-fi series that's been running since 1962. The main character, the Inspector, is the last of his species, the Infinity Knights, and he travels through time and space in his X7 Dimensionizer time booth with a variety of constable companions over the years. He's been played by several different actors since the show's inception, due to the fact that Infinity Knights can cheat death by regenerating-basically changing their DNA and taking on a different form but remaining the same person."

Annie's surprised look returns. He's scared her off. He can never shop here again. He'll have to use the other grocery store across town-the one that never carries his favorite brand of noodles and has the creepy manager who always stares at him funny. Crap. Crap crap crap.

But Annie smiles again-a genuine smile-and her eyes light up.

"That sounds awesome!"

Well. He hadn't expected such a positive response. He grins.

"It is."

He almost invites her. Would that be weird? Inviting a girl he barely knows to a party with he and his socially-awkward friends? That'd be weird. He stays quiet.

Besides, he thinks, I'd be left explaining everything to her all night and I'd never get to really pay attention.

(As he drives away, he wonders if he'd even mind that.)

The next time he goes to the store (to buy the newly released Blu-Ray edition of Kickpuncher 3), she's not there. It must be her day off. Abed masks his disappointment with his usual deadpan expression (he's quite good at that) and goes to check out at another station, worked by an elderly man. He's nice enough, but it's not the same.

Two more weeks pass, and it's time to buy some groceries. Troy is slightly suspicious when Abed so eagerly volunteers to do the chore they both usually dread. He says nothing.

He speed-walks up and down the aisles, grabbing the items on the list as quickly as he can while still looking semi-casual. Sometimes he'll grab two of something or a random extra thing they don't need just to lengthen his check-out time a bit.

This time he heads straight for her. He's abandoned all pretense of pretending to have no other options. He knows that she remembers him this time, too. Her smile is one of recognition, not politeness.

"How was the viewing party?"

She remembered. He smiles.

"Cool. They brought back the Tenth Inspector and his love interest Lily Taylor as guest stars. They were fan favorites during their run. And the Eleventh Inspector regenerated."

"Aww, that must've been sad."

His brow furrows. "Not really. Why would it be sad?"

She shrugs as she runs a box of crackers across the scanner. "Regenerating is kind of like dying, isn't it? Isn't it sad when a character you like dies?"

Abed tilts his head to the side in thought. "I suppose, when you put it that way. I was rather fond of Eleven, and I'll miss him. But he was a bit goofy at times. This new guy seems more level-headed, more like the Ninth Inspector, who unfortunately only got one season due to the actor's conflicts with the filming of the Harry Potter series."

Annie perks up. "Ooh! Who played the Ninth Inspector? Was it Alan Rickman?"

"No, Mark Williams. Mr. Weasley, that is."

She nods. "Oh, I do like Mr. Weasley."

Their conversation dissolves into silence, but the funny thing is, Abed's comfortable, not awkward. Before he realizes it, Annie's once again telling him his total and handing over his bags. They smile goodbye as he leaves.

As always, he wants to stay.

The fourth time they meet, Abed isn't expecting it. It's two days later and not in the grocery store but the video store two blocks down. He finds her unexpectedly in the sci-fi section while he's out to buy the latest season of Inspector Spacetime (just released in America that very day). She's right in front of the section he's going for and he awkwardly stands next to her. She glances up and smiles.

"Hey, I know you! Spacetime Boy!" She giggles, and he grins.

"Yes," is all he can manage for a second before a tiny voice inside his head begins to shout, _tell her your real name, idiot!_ He does. "Abed, actually. My name's Abed."

"Annie." She holds out a hand. Deciding against telling her that he already knew her name, he takes it and shakes.

"You're actually part of why I'm here," she says, turning back to the stock of IST, "I wanted to rent the first season of that show, try it out. But I'm a little confused. It looks like there's two different series available here..."

Abed nods and says, "The show started in 1962 and continued until 1988. Then, with the exception of a disappointing made-for-TV movie, there was nothing until 2004, when the show picked back up with a new Inspector. The new series has really helped introduce the show to the younger generation."

Annie nods in understanding. "Oh, okay. But which series do I start with?"

"Technically you could start with either. The basic facts were re-explained in the new series, so you are able to watch it without the old one. Personally, I think both series' have their advantages and disadvantages. Do you have a problem with black-and-white television or cheesy special effects?"

Annie smiles. "I like cheesy. I think I'll start with the original."

Abed grins again. "Good choice."

As she leans down to pluck the first season from its shelf, Abed has a burst of spontaneity and says, "I own all of the seasons, original and revamped. Would you like to come over to my place to watch?"

Box already in hand, Annie looks up at him (she never seemed so short behind a counter) and tentatively nods with a small smile.

"I'd... like that, yeah."

"Cool. Cool cool cool."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know how I did!


End file.
